


A separation

by black_polar_bear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Weddings, What Was I Thinking?, Yeahhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_polar_bear/pseuds/black_polar_bear
Summary: 2 weddings, 1 funeral and many many drugs.AKA The life of Korra if book 4 never happened and she never recovered.





	A separation

SHIT, HOW DID WE END UP HERE?

Korra took a deep breath and counted, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Exhale and repeat.

THIS PLACE… STINKS OF ROTTEN FISH AND SHIT

-shut up I need to concentrate.

HA GOOD JOKE, AS IF MEDITATION HAS EVER HELPED US

A sudden knock at the door brought her mind back to the world. 

-5 minutes Korra! Said an infuriatingly cheerful voice.

-*sigh* well it's time.

korra stood up from the little plateau she had earthbend and opened the window in front of her to breathe some fresh air, but it was useless against the dense hodor of the room, it was giving her a headache. The Avatar lift her wedding dress so as to not ruin it and walked carefully over empty bottles, stains (of what she did not want to know) and some passed out women in various states of nakedness. Did it count as a bachelorette party if it wasn’t much different from her daily life? After a moment of pondering she decided it didn't really matter.

Eventually Korra got to her makeup stand at the other side of the room. She turned the switch on and the round light bulbs around the mirror frame came to life, radiating a blinding white light that didn’t help her rising headache so she chose to look down at the table, unfortunately for her there were only two objects on the table and neither gave her peace of mind, a small black box and a photograph of Asami. The mere presence of those objects made her head burn, they were evidence of her failures, her weakness but the worst part, what really made her sick just by looking at them, was the fact that she couldn’t throw them away, she needed them and she hated it. She closed her eyes, feeling tears wanting to form in her eyes she deny them by slamming his fist on the mirror, she couldn’t ruin her makeup now, there was no time left. 

Using the broken mirror she checked her makeup to make sure the bruises were hidden and they were but what caught her attention was the incredible job the artists did with her face, she looked beautiful and delicate, an elegant eyeliner, highlighted cheekbones and red lipstick, like a proper typical wife, she never imagined her skin could look so soft.

WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL WITH THIS? A LITTLE PAINT ON YOUR FACE WON'T HIDE THE TRUTH 

Her mask started to crack and she swore she could see darkness coming out of the holes in her face. She punched the mirror again until she couldn’t see her reflection but it didn't stop, her hands were shaking furiously and the air escaped her lungs. With all her strength left she grabbed the black box off the table, ripped the top open and sniffed a full line of the white dust inside.

  
  
  
  


The voice was gone, her body didn't hurt anymore, in fact it didn't feel at all and that was the best she could ask for. So she cleaned her nose and bruised hand, put on the wedding veil and proceeded to leave the dressing room.

Her parents didn't come so Tenzin walked her up the altar. He played the part of proud father quite well, always on the verge of tears but Korra didn't pay him much attention, her eyes were busy going through all the faces of her friends and colleagues,to her they looked like mannequins, all the same exact smile, rotating their heads to match every step she took, surprise and disbelief in their eyes, maybe because of her wedding dress and make up, or maybe because they didn't believe they would see her again in a composed state. Korra thought for a moment they were actually feeling happy for her, but more likely for themselves, they must think “look at her, she’s come so far! I knew she could pull herself out of the bottom without us. I can finally rest knowing Korra is fine" Her legs felt weak again, she wanted to scream the truth, she wanted to scream for help but she swallowed it and it burnt her throat and chest. Once she was in front of her fiancé a hand lifted her veil and she looked at the face of her new wife, Kuvira, and she wanted to scream, she wanted to scream so hard so that all her insides fell out of her mouth on fire and could consume the whole world in flames.

How did we end up here?

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY whos ready for some heavy angst? I love Birdman and got inspired to write this fic based on my experience with different forms of addiction AHHAAA  
god I need friends Im so fucking alone.


End file.
